


now listen here

by TINKERMINS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And That Is Okay, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit - Freeform, but that is okay, enjoy, negan kinda has a crush, rick is kinda confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINKERMINS/pseuds/TINKERMINS
Summary: After dragging his ass away from rotting hands, Negan makes sure Rick knows (more or less) exactly why he'd done it.





	now listen here

“You scare the shit out of me Rick. It don’t matter how many of my men you’ve killed, or how that pretty ass of yours is wound up so god forsakenly tight. I’d actually die for you.”

Negan and Rick were cooped up in one the Alexandrian houses. Not much earlier had the gate been brought down by the large herd sent by the whisperers, ensuing panic and chaos. Everyone rightfully so had fled into houses while walkers filled the once thriving community.

Rick had managed to gracefully land on his ass and just in the nick of time was Negan, the saviour, able to drag the cripple into a nearby house.

They were both laid out on the floor opposite from one another, the air a duet of tension and walker moans. The house they had managed to secure wasn’t too grand, giving Negan the perfect excuse to stare at Rick, as well as discuss business.

The younger rubbed his neck as his eyebrows furrowed at Negan’s nonsensical comment, “Cut your damn bullshit Negan, we have other things to be worrying about right now.”

Of course, Rick always had to talk the talk. Negan sighed, albeit over the top, “Fuck Rick, just listen here. I goddamn saved your motherfucking life out there like a hero! You bet your blue-as-all fucking eyes we’ll be having this bullshit of a conversation.”

Rick met the man’s eyes and glared so prettily. “Fine Negan, your way. Talk,” he managed to huff out.

“Good. Your crippled-self could’ve gotten me killed, and then you, Rick. Now what do you have to say to that sweetheart?”

“Fuck you. You’re the one that broke my leg in the first place, and you even had the decency to aggravate the whisperers that much more. There ain’t nothing to say,” Rick spoke through a bitter palate. Negan watched as the other’s jaw was set firm as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He had forgotten how easily riled the younger could get; a wide grin spread across his face.

“Well piss on my fucking leg, that’s mighty rude of you. And here I thought a little thank you would slip out of that mouth. Weren’t we meant to be building something here, Rick?”

“There ain’t much to build, Negan. You dragged me out of the mess _you_ made, don’t think otherwise.”

Negan had jerked his head against the wall at this point, the thud of the impact drawing more walkers. “Well fucking shit Rick, fine okay, maybe I did cause this. But, you know that I could’ve left your ass for the dead. But I didn’t. And you know why? Well here the fuck is why prick and you better listen damn closely,” he paused as he looked at Rick again, not breaking the eye-contact as he spoke his next few words slowly, “I will  _always_ come back for you, no matter the damn situation at hand.”

_I would actually die for you._

Negan gritted his teeth and looked at his worn out shoes. It hadn’t meant to come out, at least not like that. But if that had to be the fucking case then so be it. They had better things to worry about at that very moment than some hormonal teenage boy confessing his love. Well, as good as a confession can get in this ass-sucking zombie apocalypse.

The older peeked at the other, not sure if Rick was aware of his mouth gaping like a damn fish and the pink hue that sat beautifully on his cheeks. Negan didn't give the man the chance to reply as he rose from his crouched position with a groan. The taller ignoring the new warmth felt on his cheeks and instead, focused on keeping his footsteps light as he went to scout the back of the house.  

With a clearing of his throat, he managed to regain himself well enough to continue acting like the monstrous dick he was. “You letting that sink into that pretty head of yours now? Well, I hope the fuck so because we’re gonna have to clear this shit up later and shut these dead fucks down instead.”

The older glanced back at Rick who had now managed to stand, using the wall as support. He frowned at how the smaller winced and made note to reflect on his rash decision of crippling the man.

Rick walked, more or less limped, to Negan’s side, lips still curved down as he spoke gruffly, “Right.”

At that one simple word, Negan burst out into a wide smile that soon dwindled into something much more gentle, his gaze growing softer. But soon enough, his obnoxious grin took place once again as he gave the other a cautious, rough pat on the back, “Atta boy, let’s get this show on the fucking road.”

With the roll of Rick’s eyes and a murmur about how he’s a grown damn man, they both exit the house. One with a borrowed hatchet, another with a colt python, but both in hopes of better days.

**Author's Note:**

> well hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
